El secreto de dos almas
by Darth Saotome
Summary: Cuando el tiempo se cansa de esperar su límite las cosas pueden romperse y convertirse en caminos distintos a los que una vez imaginamos.
1. Una sonrisa con brillo

1. Una sonrisa con brillo

Esperaba fuera de su cuarto, sentado, recargado en la pared con sus manos en las rodillas, una pequeña gota de sudor se asomaba en su frente, esperaba pacientemente a que su prometida saliera para acompañarlo, ya eran varios días que Akane se tardaba algunos minutos extras antes de salir a la escuela, por su parte Ranma por alguna extraña razón se sentaba a esperarla para salir juntos. La chica del cabello azulado por fin salió, vestía su clásico uniforme escolar, sus movimientos eran rápidos y tenía una bella sonrisa dibujada con un leve toque de labial claro, el chico inmediatamente notó esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus labios, pero no dijo nada, solo se contento de ver a su prometida y guardar su comentario para él mismo.

Caminaban como siempre, al lado del río platicaban sobre cosas de la escuela, materias, profesores, el torneo de voleibol en el que Akane participaría la semana próxima. Ranma pensaba que Akane estaba muy extraña, llevaban más de 5 días sin pelear, mucho en parte a que Shampoo no se había aparecido y Ryoga se encontraba perdido como era su costumbre. Al llegar a la escuela notaron que todos los veían, a Ranma ya no le importaba eso, es más, se sentía seguro al llegar al lado de Akane, mientras que ella solo sonreía.

El día paso sin apuros, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo platicaban durante el almuerzo y solo esperaban la hora de la salida, cada quien hoy tenía un plan, como era de esperarse la joven cocinera saldría corriendo a su restaurante, no podía darse el lujo de abandonar su principal fuente de ingreso, Ranma visitaría al médico Tofu para que le tratara una pequeña molestia en uno de sus dedos, mientras que Akane solo había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y que estaría ocupada hasta la noche.

Ranma había llegado con Tofu, inmediatamente lo examino, hizo un pequeño movimiento a su dedo por el cual este hizo un leve tronido, poco después le puso un pomada y lo entablillo – Ranma, tu dedo está un poco lastimado, es normal por el grado de uso que les das y por el entrenamiento tan exhaustivo al que te sometes, solo necesito que tengas así el dedo hasta mañana por la mañana y estarás bien – Ranma agradeció pero antes de que se levantara Tofu le volvió a hablar – Ranma, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Cómo va tu relación con Akane? – Ranma inmediatamente se sonrojo y su nerviosismo se hizo presente, Tofu solo sonrió por un instante – recuerda que todo tiene un límite, no juegues más allá de este – dijo el médico, Ranma no entendió que había pasado y solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

El artista marcial caminaba solo, y se percataba de algo, Akane no estaba a su lado, se sentía extraño al caminar solo y más después de lo que le había dicho el médico, de que estaba hablando, no entendía el porqué de la preocupación de Tofu, reacciono un poco molesto al recuerdo de esas preguntas, pero decidió no darle más importancia y seguir caminando, estaba a dos calles del restaurante de Ukyo, decidió pasar a saludarla y a comer algo, al fin de cuentas Akane no regresaría a casa sino hasta la noche.

Ukyo había hablado con Ranma hacía algunas semanas atrás, ella quería mucho a Ranma y se había dado cuenta que no podría ser su prometida, no porque no quisiera, sino porque había otra razón poderosa, Ranma no la veía como una novia o una esposa, sino como su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, el día que hablo de eso con Ranma lloro inconsolablemente en el hombro del chico, tal vez solo era un capricho que quería cumplir, pero no quería perder a su mejor amigo y algo más, ella también sentía un gran cariño y amistad por Akane, fue algo duro para ella confesárselo todo a Ranma, pero a partir de ese día ella vivía mucho más tranquila y las cosas entre los tres eran mucho mejores. Cuando vio a Ranma entrar al local sonrió mucho, sin embargo tenía mucha gente y casi no podía ponerle atención a su amigo, el chico de la trenza se dio cuenta de esto, y decidió dar un brinco a la barra ponerse un delantal y ayudarla con el negocio, no era la primera vez, Ukyo le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y los dos siguieron trabajando toda la tarde, a Ranma no le importaba pues no tenía nada que llegar a hacer a casa hasta la noche.

La mayor parte de los clientes ya había dejado el restaurante, los dos amigos ahora estaban un poco más tranquilos, Ukyo se sentó mientras Ranma atendía a las pocas personas que quedaban. Ella sabía que la única razón por la que él estaba ahí con ella era porque otra persona no estaba con el chico, solo sonrió pensando "par de tontos".

La venta de la tarde había sido muy buena, y la chica decidió cerrar el local, Ranma por su parte limpio la barra y lavo los trastes, por fin los dos se sentaron, un poco agotados por la labor, hasta que Ukyo habló – Oye Ranma, muchas gracias, hubiera sido muy pesado llevar el restaurante sin tu ayuda por el día de hoy – Ranma la miro sonriendo, Ukyo continuó - ¿quieres comer o tomar algo? Puedes pedirme lo que quieras – Ranma la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa perdida en algún pensamiento, de pronto saco de su blosa varias monedas y las puso en el vaso de las propinas, Ukyo quiso detenerlo pero no pudo

– ¡Ranma ese dinero es tuyo, te lo ganaste tu mismo! –

– Lo siento Ukyo pero es tu dinero, tú hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo y es tu local, me sentiría mal si me lo quedara, pero si me regalas una soda con eso podemos quedar a mano, tengo mucha sed –

Los dos amigos estuvieron un rato en silencio, Ukyo comía tranquilamente mientras Ranma miraba hacia un lugar lejano, la chica quería saber en qué pensaba Ranma, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, sabía que Ranma moría de hambre, pero esperaría a llegar a casa de los Tendo a cenar, sin embargo le convido algunas mordidas de su platillo para que su hambre fuera mitigada aun que sea por unos instantes.

Ranma salió de casa de Ukyo ya entrada la oscuridad de la noche, el chico seguía pensando en lo que Tofu le había dicho, porque le preocupaba tanto, porque giraban esas palabras en su cabeza sin poder sacarlas, trataba de no darle importancia, de ignorarlo. Una calle antes se encontró con Akane, los dos se sorprendieron, Akane sonrió al verlo y lo saludo – Buenas noches Ranma – el chico solo pudo pronunciar un hola algo tímido, los dos caminaron juntos de regreso y entraron a la casa, la cena ya estaba lista y todos se sentaron para empezar el festín preparado por Kasumi.

Mientras todos cenaban Ranma solo podía mirar y pensar en Akane


	2. Dos horas sin ella

2. Dos horas sin ella

Ranma se había despertado un poco temprano, no había podido dormir bien y estaba cansado de solo dar vueltas, se levanto silenciosamente y salió de su cuarto, encontró la puerta de Akane abierta, al asomarse notó que la chica no se encontraba ahí, pensó que tal vez pudiera estar corriendo o en la cocina, al bajar encontró a Kasumi a quien le dio los buenos días y entro al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se sentó en el comedor, esperando por Akane y el desayuno, Kasumi entró con dos platos

– Ranma, parece que solo tu yo vamos a desayunar hoy – decía con su tierna voz la mayor de los Tendo

– ¿y eso por qué? ¿Quieres que vaya por los demás? ¿Y dónde está Akane? – preguntaba Ranma mientras veía su plato con arroz

– No, esta bien Ranma, los demás duermen, ayer estuvieron trabajando en varias cosas de la casa y están algo cansados, y en la mañana me encontré con Akane por un momento, me dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a clases y que la esperaras en la escuela, que ella te vería allá –

Ranma no quiso darle importancia y continuo desayunando al igual que Kasumi, como era aun temprano ayudo a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, paso a asearse rápidamente, tomar su comida del almuerzo para la escuela y decidió esperar 5 minutos más a Akane, por si llegaba. La chica nunca llego por lo cual se despidió de Kasumi y comenzó su caminata. Era notable la lentitud con la que caminaba, la cabeza gacha, estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, "¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?", mas se acercaba a la escuela y menos era su ánimo de entrar, hasta ese momento supo lo mucho que le gustaba entrar junto con Akane, en cambio ahora estaba solo, decidió rodear toda la escuela y entrar por la parte de atrás, así nadie se fijaría en él, "lo más seguro es que esa boba ya haya llegado, lo mejor es que la vea en el salón" se decía a sí mismo, esquivo cualquier mirada o encuentro con alguien, entro sigilosamente y se sentó en su lugar, nadie se había dado cuenta – Aun no veo a Akane, seguro esta con sus amigas – decía en un tono muy bajo, repentinamente Ukyo lo saludaba por la espalda – ¡Ranma buenos días! – el chico se sorprendió y salió de sus pensamientos para saludar a su amiga, esta le estaba dando las gracias nuevamente por haberla ayudado la tarde anterior en el restaurante, Ranma solo decía que eso lo hacía porque era su amiga y quería ayudarla, que no había ningún problema. Al estar platicando no se habían dado cuenta, pero el profesor ya había llegado y la clase estaba por comenzar, todos se acomodaron, pero Ranma notó algo inmediatamente, Akane no estaba, aun no llegaba.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría se estaba durmiendo con los temas dado por el profesor, todos ansiaban que la primera hora pasara y tuvieran un pequeño receso, Ranma estaba más concentrado en la ventana del salón, parecía no mover los ojos de algún punto en el horizonte, Ukyo también había notado la usencia de Akane, supuso que los dos habían peleado por alguna bobería y estaría enojada con el artista marcial, algo hizo que fue tan fuerte el enojo para que ella no llegara a la primera clase.

La campana por fin había sonado y era hora de cambiar de materia, todos tomaron unos minutos para poder cambiar sus libros, pero a Ranma eso le importaba poco, solo se movió para tomar otra pose y seguir viendo a la ventana, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo que es lo que estaba pasando, de pronto las amigas de Akane lo habían rodeado, miraban a Ranma de manera desafiante, el chico de la trenza solo las vio de reojo, no quería nada con ellas, supuso que Akane las habría mandado para algo. – Responde Ranma, ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Akane? – Decía Yuka bastante molesta – ¿A caso eres un insensible? – El chico se sorprendió, pensó que Akane las habría mandado pero no era así, eso significaba que ni ellas sabían dónde se encontraba su prometida, Ranma esta vez se preocupo, Akane nunca falta a la escuela ni llega tarde, en caso de ser así le avisaría a alguien, pensaba – Si Ranma, dinos porque Akane no ha llegado – Ahora hablaba Sayuri, lo miraban desafiantes, no le tenían miedo y harían cualquier cosa para saber el paradero de su amiga – La verdad es que no sé donde este, esperaba que alguna de ustedes lo supiera, pero veo que no es así – Decía Ranma sin ver a ninguna a los ojos y concentrándose en mirar más allá de la ventana, las chicas lo vieron enojadas, para ellas él estaba mintiendo, pensaban que algo había pasado en la noche o en la mañana para que los dos no llegaran juntos y Akane no se decidiera a aparecer a la primera hora. Por su parte Ranma volvía a pensar en lo que Tofu le había dicho, pensaba en los posibles lugares que Akane podría estar o si estuviera en peligro, no se percataba que el grupo de amigas cada vez se acercaba mas a él en forma amenazante, sin embargo la voz de Ukyo retumbo tanto en los oídos de las chicas así como en el chico – Dejen en paz a Ranma el simplemente no sabe y creo que está diciendo la verdad, por un día o una hora que Akane no llegue no se caerá la escuela, sean pacientes – Les decía Ukyo de manera directa pero al mismo tiempo amable, las chicas rompieron el cerco y se alejaron de Ranma, diciéndose cosas que solo entre ellas se podría escuchar, Ranma agradeció con una mirada a su amiga quien le regreso una sonrisa, el profesor había regresado, y todos se disponían a tomar de nuevo sus lugares, "¿En dónde estás Akane?" pensaba el chico, si estaba en peligro el no lo sabría, pero como había dicho su amiga, había que ser pacientes, seguro andaba por ahí y estaría cerca de llegar en cualquier momento.

Justo antes de que el profesor empezara la clase, un timido "buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?" se escucho a la entrada del salón, Ranma volteo inmediatamente, pues sabía de quien se trataba, era Akane, sus pensamientos se calmaron por un instante, ella estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba, el profesor asintió y solo le menciono que se pusiera al corriente con los temas vistos en la primera hora, Akane paso a sentarse a su lugar, saludo rápido a sus amigas con la vista, mientras la clase ya había empezado, Ranma fiel a su casi costumbre, se recostó en su pupitre de tal manera que no pudieran ver sus ojos, los cuales, obviamente se dirigían a una sola persona, Akane, en su primer vistazo noto algo extraño en ella y viéndola de nuevo lo confirmo, Akane tenía un leve tono de brillo en los labios y un poco de delineador en los ojos, estaba radiante, una fina sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, sus ojos no se apartaban de su prometida, ella por instinto volteo a ver a Ranma, lo miro, levanto la mano en señal de un "hola Ranma" y sonrío, volvió a voltear al frente para poner atención a la clase.

Ranma escondió toda su cara y solo podía pensar en aquellos labios que dibujaban una fina sonrisa y esos ojos que parecía le decían hola.


	3. La historia de un día pesado

3 La historia de un día pesado

Para Ranma el tiempo pasaba lentamente, solo puso atención a unas cuantas cosas que el profesor explicaba en el salón, tenía una cierta urgencia de salir de clase, sin importarle nada, de caminar solo. Se sentía extraño y no sabía la razón, estaba sofocado por algo, nervioso, miraba a la ventana, miraba a la puerta, miraba a Akane.

El timbre sonó, los estudiantes velozmente se levantaron, unos para salir corriendo a comprar algo de comer y otros para guardar libros o tomar sus almuerzos. Ranma se levanto pesadamente, se dirigía para hablar con Akane y tomar su almuerzo para que comieran juntos, mientras que ella se levantó, tomo sus cosas y salió con sus amigas corriendo, el chico alcanzo a decir el nombre de su prometida – nos vemos en un rato Ranma, quedé de ir a comer con ellas – contestó Akane mientras giraba para verlo, el chico tomo los alimentos de mala gana y salió del salón. Subió al techo a donde casi no iba nadie a comer, usualmente es donde se reunían Akane, Ukyo y él para almorzar, busco una esquina con sombra y se sentó, abrió el almuerzo y se dispuso a comer, aun que el mal humor no lo dejaba tranquilo y parecía que le quitaba el apetito. Escucho su nombre - Ranma - del otro lado de donde estaba sentado, se asomo y era Ukyo, le hizo señales de donde se encontraba, la chica de las espátulas corrió rápido para hacer compañía a su amigo.

Estaban sentados uno frente del otro, Ranma seguía viendo su plato sin muchas ganas de comerlo, Ukyo se percató de esto – Ranma te cambio mi plato, Kasumi cocina muy rico y tengo ganas de variar un poco este día ¿Qué dices? ¿ Sí me lo cambias? – le decía con tranquilidad, Ranma le cambio el plato y comenzó a comer mas a gusto, después de unos minutos parecía que el mal humor del chico se había disipado. faltaban unos cuantos minutos para regresar a clase, el chico de la trenza no quería pararse en el salón, quería estar solo un rato pero Ukyo se alistaba, y sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría, tomo sus cosas, ayudo a Ukyo y emprendieron el camino, mientras ella platicaba y él escuchaba. Al llegar al salón tomo su lugar y de nuevo quiso perderse en su mundo, definitivamente este sería un día pesado y difícil, Akane regreso con sus amigas, pero ni siquiera volteo a ver a su prometido.

Para los profesores era normal ver a Ranma distraído o dormido, pero ese día nada lo sacaba de su pesadez, el fastidio que tenía era tal que Ukyo podía notarlo a 3 filas de él, hasta para ella era rara la situación.

Le urgía salir de ese lugar, el tedio crecía conforme pasaban los minutos, todos alrededor de Ranma podían notarlo, solo una persona no lo notaba, Akane, estaba inmersa en los temas del día y no sabía lo que pasaba, a Ranma esto lo enojo aun más y explotó, hizo una especia de gemido que el maestro obviamente escuchó – ¡Saotome salga de mi clase inmediatamente! – Hasta el maestro estaba harto de la pesadez de su alumno, mientras que para Ranma significaba un poco de tranquilidad. Akane volteo a ver a Ranma con cara de pocos amigos, recriminándole el hecho de su tonta expulsión del salón de clase, al pasar cerca de Akane solo pudo escuchar un muy discreto – Eres un tonto – y fue como si prendieran una mecha, Ranma se paro en seco, no pudo contener mas esa especie de enojo con el que cargaba – ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ NI QUE TE IMPORTARA! – le grito a su prometida, todo mundo se sorprendió, incluso el mismo chico, Akane se paró y le propinó una cachetada, certera y sonora, Akane estaba roja del coraje y la vergüenza, solo se volvió a sentar sin prestar atención a lo demás, el profesor inmediatamente saco a Ranma y lo suspendió por dos días de la escuela, pero por miedo al temperamento de su alumna prefirió ignorar todo lo que había pasado respecto a ella.

Ahora el chico de la trenza caminaba fuera de la escuela, se había cumplido su deseo, pero con un alto costo, no sabía lo que había pasado, estaba molesto pero no sabía ni porque, volvió a recordar las palabras de Tofu lo cual lo hizo enojarse más, decidió ir a caminar un rato al bosque para despejar su mente, entrenaría un rato y cuando fuera tarde regresaría a casa y al día siguiente volvería a salir mucho mas temprano, para que nadie pudiera interrogarlo.

Lo que mas le había molestado fueron las palabras de Akane "eres un tonto", porque nunca podía ella ponerse de su lado, siempre lo culpaba por todo cuando la mayoría de las veces el no hacía las cosas o por casualidad se encontraba metido en un aprieto por culpa de otros, que acaso ella no podría preguntarle primero que es lo que pasaba o como se sentía, siempre tenía que culparlo, insultarlo o propinarle un buen golpe, algunas veces sabía que era por su boca floja pero la mayoría de las veces realmente no sabía porque del enfado de su prometida.

Al llegar al bosque decidió sentarse, recargado en un árbol se quedo profundamente dormido, estaba muy cansado y no quería seguir pensando, durmió cerca de dos horas, su cuerpo y su mente lo necesitaban, al despertar con un poco de pesadez decidió practicar un poco, durante otras dos horas estuvo entrenando todos sus movimientos, velocidad, fuerza, agilidad, al terminar se sentó a meditar un rato, trataba de pensar en alguna técnica nueva, pero de nuevo el recuerdo de las palabras de su prometida rondaron su mente "eres un tonto" se decía una y otra vez a si mismo, se levanto y decidió que era hora de comer algo, como era costumbre no tenía mucho dinero, pero tampoco quería bajar a la ciudad, puso en práctica lo aprendido en tantos años de viaje con su padre y decidió ir a buscar algo que comer. Prendió una pequeña fogata, caminó un poco para buscar el riachuelo cercano al lugar, encontró un par de latas que lavo bien, puso un poco de agua para calentar y espero pacientemente a cazar dos peces, con unas hojas que encontró hizo un te y pudo sazonar un poco los pescados, sabía que esa comida no se comparaba con el sazón y la delicia de la comida de Kasumi pero por el momento una de sus necesidades básicas estaba cubierta.

La comida le había sentado muy bien, pero ahora tenía que matar el tiempo hasta que estuviera muy entrada la noche para poder regresar, pensaba en ir a los baños públicos, tenía dinero suficiente para poder pagarlo, pero no estaba muy seguro, no traía cosas mas que un par de cuadernos y libros, además no podría pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde y noche ahí, se terminaría aburriendo, "seguro sigue enojada" pensó, trato de no darle importancia, se cercioró de que la fogata estuviera bien apagada, guardó las dos latas en un árbol por si las llegara a necesitar en otra ocasión fuera mas fácil encontrarlas y se dispuso a partir.

Caminaba por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, veía los puestos de comida, las tiendas, no encontraba nada que le importará, hasta que paro en una vitrina a ver un vestido azul cielo que llamó su atención, se quedo contemplándolo por algunos minutos, no le quitaba los ojos de encima – te verías linda en el – dijo en tono muy bajo, mientras que una chica que trabaja en la tienda salió para invitarlo a pasar, Ranma no tenía nada que hacer así que pasó.

– ¿Te gusto, verdad? me imagino que no es para que lo uses tú – dijo la chica, pero debido a la maldición de Ranma a este no le hizo mucha gracia al principio pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica lo tomó como una broma ligera y se rió – tal vez te quede bien, eres muy delgado y seguro te entra perfecto, aun que no se que tan bien te veas en el, pero seguro si te queda – continuo, a Ranma le pareció divertido el comentario, tal vez en la forma tan amigable que lo dijo.

– Pues no sería para mi – dijo Ranma

– Bueno, no te preocupes, de todos modos no te hubiera juzgado, pero entonces ¿Para quién es? – la chica era muy fácil de palabra y muy ligera de personalidad. Ranma se puso un poco nervioso, sin embargo controlo sus nervios.

– Es solo que me gusto, no se por que, creo que es un vestido bonito – decía con un poco de timidez.

– En efecto, es un vestido muy bonito, y creo que tiene buen precio, no es muy caro y no nos llegaron muchas piezas de ese modelo, por cierto mi nombre es Ren y ¿el tuyo chico guapo? – lo dijo con tanta ligereza y facilidad que puso en verdad nervioso a Ranma y lo hizo sonrojar – no me digas que te vas a poner como el color de tu camisa – y comenzó a reír.

– Mi nombre es Ranma – dijo con algo de dificultad

– Pues mucho gusto Ranma – y le sonrió, mientras Ranma también le devolvía la sonrisa – ¿ahora dime que te trae a la tienda?

– Pues solo me pare a ver el vestido y de repente tu me invitaste a pasar –

– Bueno, no puedes irte sin comprar algo, así que tu eliges – era muy directa y convincente, sin embargo Ranma no tenía tanto dinero.

– Lo siento pero es que no traigo tanto dinero y no sabría que comprar, mejor me voy –

– Como te dije no te puedes ir, pero te puedo ayudar, esta pulsera es muy bonita y bastante barata, ¿que dices si te la llevas? anda anímate –

– Es que de verdad no puedo – trataba de rechazar la oferta, pero la penetrante mirada de Ren lo estaba haciendo flaquear –

– Anda cómprala, no es cara y así me ayudar a cerrar mi cuota de hoy y puede que hasta te invite algo de cenar – la chica no perdía el tiempo en decir las cosas.

– Lo siento pero es que... –

– Bueno es un hecho, ¡ya esta cobrado! – la chica había cargado el articulo en la caja registradora.

– Pero es que... – Ranma no lo podía creer, le recordaba un poco a la tenacidad de Nabiki. Sorprendido dio el dinero y acepto la pulsera.

– Muy bien chico guapo, si mañana vienes como a esta hora saldremos a comer, pasear o cenar, yo invito – mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa y Ranma se quedaba petrificado como estatua – hoy no puedo porque me toca cerrar la tienda, pero mañana si podré escaparme así que te veo por aquí –

– Pero es que es que... – Ranma estaba como estatua, no podía terminar lo que estaba pensando.

– Solo una ultima cosa chico guapo, ¿crees que me vea bien en ese vestido que tanto veías? – Refiriéndose al vestido azul en la vitrina, Ranma no pudo decir mucho estaba hecho piedra y un poco apenado, no sabía que decir – jajaja, eres muy lindo, supongo que eso es un sí – y volvió a sonreírle.

En ese momento entraron algunos clientes a la tienda, tres chicas que eran acompañadas por 2 chicos, empezaron a probarse vestidos y accesorios – tengo que dejarte chico guapo, pero nos vemos mañana, te voy a estar esperando Ranma – él solo asintió y salió de la tienda, no sabía lo que había pasado.

Decidió seguir caminando por la ciudad hasta que anocheciera, después fue a los baños públicos, al salir pensó que ya era suficientemente tarde para regresar, aun que sabía que podrán estarlo esperando, ya no le importaba. Caminaba bajo la luz del alumbrado público, se acercaba cada vez mas y sus pies se volvían pesados, no quería entrar, al dar la vuelta se percato que alguien mas iba llegando "¿Quién será?" se preguntó, pues ya era muy tarde para que alguien llegara a esa hora, trato de acercarse para ver mejor, se dio cuenta que era ella – Akane – dijo con un suspiro, su prometida entró a la casa, Ranma se quedó parado, no quiso seguir caminando y decidió brincar la barda y subir al techo.

– ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora Akane? –


	4. Remembranza

4. Remembranzas

Junto al fuego calentaba una de las latas que había encontrado el día anterior con un poco de Té, estaba sentado al lado del mismo árbol en el que había comido ayer, había dormido al aire libre sobre el techo de la casa en donde vivía, salió corriendo cuando se percató que Kasumi salía de su cuarto y había atravesado las solitarias calles de Nerima para llegar al bosque.

Esperaba a que el agua estuviera hirviendo para tomar una buena taza de té caliente que le caería muy bien después de dormir bajo el cobijo de las estrellas, tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, desde que había llegado a la casa de los Tendo, se sentía por primera vez como en un hogar. Desde muy chico había viajado con su padre por muchos lugares, nunca se había establecido en un lugar fijo y no hacía amigos muy fácilmente porque no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría en ese lugar, el entrenamiento había sido arduo para un niño de su edad, y aunque no lo pareciera, Genma era un buen maestro y muy estricto a la hora de practicar y enseñar, bajo su codicia y su personalismo, él siempre se preocupó porque Ranma pudiera sobrevivir solo si algún día le pasaba algo, de que aprendiera lo esencial en la escuela y pudiera usarlo mucho más rápido que los demás, sobre todo por las cortas estancias de tiempo que pasaban en las diferentes ciudades. Podrían pasar días enteros sin probar bocado, pero Genma siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir algo.

Es por eso que al chico no le costaba estar solo a esa hora de la mañana, por alimento no sufriría ya que lo podía conseguir muy fácilmente de la naturaleza o con otros métodos no muy honestos pero que solo los había usado en casos muy extremos, mientras su estómago le demandaba algo de alimento, y de nuevo recurrió pescar en el riachuelo cercano, después de cocinar al fuego su desayuno y tomar el té caliente, Ranma se dispuso a entrenar un poco. Recordó que en una de las pocas veces de seriedad y estabilidad mental del viejo maestro Happosai, este le enseñó que la meditación no era una parte complementaria del entrenamiento, era una parte esencial para poder llevar acabo el entrenamiento. El chico realmente necesitaba meditar muchas cosas y parecía el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Se sentó recargándose en el árbol y trataba de concentrarse. Comenzó a respirar profundo y tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados trato de poner su mente en calma, pero poco a poco los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, todos aquellos viajes que realizó con su papá venían a su mente, trato de recordar cuando dejaron su casa, pero no podía llegar a ese momento, recordó el primer torneó en el que participó, y recordó que no era un luchador invicto, perdió a penas en la primera ronda, creía que su padre estaría enojado con él y guardo silencio durante toda la tarde, hasta que Genma le dijo – Ranma, una derrota no siempre significa perder, es la forma de buscar otro camino para la siguiente victoria, y no darse por vencido, y me siento orgulloso de ti por haber ido valientemente a enfrentarte a tu contrincante – para Ranma esas palabras lo había marcado, recordó que por todos los pueblos en los que pasaban participan en los torneos que hubiera, paso algo de tiempo hasta que Ranma logró ser campeón de su categoría, su papá también participaba y nunca lo vio perder, el poco dinero que ganaban era con lo que sobrevivían. También recordó cuando conoció a Ukyo, y una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en la cara del meditante chico, pasó muy buenos momentos con su único amigo de esa época.

Los dos usualmente comían juntos, estudiaban juntos, jugaban, lo hacían todo juntos, Ukyo ayudaba a su padre a cocinar mientras que Ranma entrenaba a un lado del puesto de okonomiyakis, había veces que Ranma se quedaba a dormir en casa de Ukyo y parecían inseparables; Genma nunca estuvo muy cerca en esos días y Ranma nunca supo qué hacía su padre durante esa época. Poco tiempo después de haberse separado de Ukyo se había sentido triste, era el único amigo que había podido hacer, ya que ni por su mente pensó que Ukyo era una niña, extrañaba esa compañía, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se volvió uno de los pocos recuerdos que Ranma guardaba celosamente.

El niño se volvía cada vez más bueno, y los combates eran más fáciles para él, pocos eran los que podían situarse a su altura y Genma estaba seguro de que él podía inscribir a su hijo en categorías mayores y aun así sería campeón. Los entrenamientos cada vez eran más intensos y los viajes más recurrentes, había veces que solo duraban 5 días en una ciudad o pueblo y partían, la escuela había dejado de ser prioridad, cuando Ranma podía ir durante un periodo de más de 2 meses, absorbía todo el conocimiento que podía y seguía su camino a la siguiente, era un collage de conocimientos e imágenes y tenía que arreglárselas para pasar de año.

Así como los meses fueron pasando, también los años, Ranma y Genma se habían convertido en nombres muy bien conocidos dentro de los torneos de artes marciales, para el muchacho estos dejaron de ser un reto, ya los dojos a los que asistían pocas veces los dejaban entrar, durante un tiempo recurrieron a los bajos mundos en donde tampoco eran bien vistos, Ranma llego a perder algunas peleas, pero usualmente se reponía, Genma por su parte llego a ser temido por sus contrincantes. Con Ranma más grande y habiendo conquistado muchos de los torneos, Genma decidió dar un paso más allá del entrenamiento, lo platicaron durante meses, y el próximo paso sería ir a China a entrenar durante algún tiempo. Tenían todo los indispensable con ellos, lo único que les hacía falta era el dinero (a lo cual ya se habían acostumbrado). Padre e hijo lograron conseguir una pequeña barca con la que emprendieron el viaje, por el fuerte oleaje y un poco de mal tiempo terminó deshaciéndose en tan solo un par de días después del inicio de la travesía, entonces Genma decidió que la mejor forma sería nadando. El esfuerzo había sido impresionante pero habían conseguido llegar a tierra firme y entrado a China por la ciudad de Ningbo, hicieron un recorrido por varios pueblos durante meses, participaron en varios torneos locales, el nivel y el estilo de combate eran otros, para Ranma esto se había vuelto más complicado de lo que pensaba, entre más se adentraban era más difícil llegar a ser el primer lugar, tanto para Ranma como para Genma sin embargo era un buen reto por enfrentar y para superarse a sí mismo.

De pueblo en pueblo avanzaban por cada torneo que podían encontrar, y surgió el rumor de dos luchadores que eran padre e hijo que lo conquistarían todo, Ranma y Genma ignoraban todo esto y ellos solo avanzaban ganando cada trofeo que pudieran. Después de dos meses llegaron a Huangshan, Ranma y Genma habían estado viajando y peleando sin parar y se encontraban agotados, el choque cultural y el idioma eran las dos principales grandes barreras a las que se estaban enfrentando, y el alimento escaseaba, Genma aprovechaba esos descansos y le contaba a Ranma de lo tortuoso que fueron sus viajes de entrenamiento junto con un amigo de su juventud y a su antiguo maestro.

Durante su estancia en Huangshan, Ranma y Genma conocieron a una familia que les dio asilo durante su estancia en el pueblo, era compuesta por una madre soltera y sus dos hijos, un chico y una chica. Shun era la mayor, de la misma edad de Ranma, mientras que Lok era dos años menor, entre los tres hicieron una gran amistad, Genma por esa época era pocas veces visto por Ranma y este se la pasaba con sus amigos, no había tenido un amigo verdadero desde que dejo Ukyo mucho tiempo atrás, y aun que sabía que no duraría tomo mucho aprecio por estos dos, la situación para la familia china era un poco apretada, y para Ranma igual, ayudaba en lo que podía y por la tarde-noche entrenaba con ellos, aprendió nuevos movimientos y golpes, Shun estudiaba un poco de japonés por lo cual podía comunicarse con Ranma con algo de dificultad, mientras que con Lok a pesar de ser dos años menor podía entenderse a golpes. El tiempo que vivió con ellos fue muy feliz.

Shun le contó a Ranma de la existencia de un torneo de artes marciales del bajo mundo, era una de las principales atracciones de varias localidades a la redonda, sin embargo le advirtió que era controlado por la mafia y que pocas veces se daba alguna sorpresa, pues las apuestas eran controladas. Al enterarse Genma de dicho torneo no dudo ni un instante en inscribir a Ranma y así mismo, solo tenían dos semanas para preparase, empezaron un arduo entrenamiento en donde Lok los ayudo, Shun estaba preocupada, sin embargo también los apoyó. Nunca habían entrenado a ese nivel, Lok simplemente era demasiado bueno, y si no fuera por ser más pequeño que Ranma estaría a su nivel. Al llegar el día Ranma y Genma avanzaron respectivamente en sus categorías, hasta ese momento no fue tan difícil, pero al llegar a las rondas finales el nivel de pelea se había vuelto mucho más violento de lo que ellos dos imaginaron, en la semifinal de Genma, este logro avanzar gracias a su astucia y fortaleza física, Ranma por su parte tuvo un poco de suerte ya que todos sus oponentes habían sido muy débiles. La final se disputaría en 2 días, para que los peleadores tuvieran tiempo de recuperarse. Era obvio que los dos peleadores japoneses no pasaron desapercibidos para la mafia y recibieron varias amenazas para que no se presentaran a la gran final, sin embargo esto no amedrento a la familia Saotome pero si a sus caseros. Shun trató de convencer a Ranma de retirarse y discutieron un día antes de la pelea, los dos chcos estaban enojados y no se hablaban, durante esa noche Shun toco a la puerta del cuarto de Ranma y lo abrazo, le pidió que ganará el torneo y que tuviera mucho cuidado, Ranma correspondió el abrazo, y por alguna razón la chica lloraba inconsolablemente en el hombro de su amigo, estuvieron así por varios minutos y durante toda esa noche Shun no se separó de Ranma.

Al día siguiente durante la pelea de Ranma las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles para el chico, su oponente era claramente ayudado por el árbitro y gente que estaba entre el público, se encontraba mal herido, pero no renunciaría a su victoria, cada ataque lo dejaba más lastimado y cansado, tenía varias heridas en las piernas, brazos y costillas, Lok estaba furioso y quería ayudar a Ranma, pero sabía que si intercedía por él, su amigo estaría acabado, Shun por su parte no despegaba la vista del chico y trataba de darle ánimos, la mayor parte de la gente estaba sorprendida, tenía mucho tiempo que no veían un combate de esa naturaleza, al final Ranma logro salir victorioso pero muy mal herido y casi inconsciente. Genma tuvo casi la misma suerte que su hijo, al terminar su pelea tuvieron que ser llevados a un pequeño sanatorio a que fueran tratadas su heridas y un par de días después tuvieron que escapar del pueblo pues eran perseguidos por algunos criminales que habían perdido fuertes sumas de dinero, desde ese entonces Ranma vio por última vez a Lok y a Shun que fue a despedirlo fuera de la ciudad.

Aún seguían lastimados por el duro torneo y con algo de miedo de las bandas criminales por lo cual viajaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la tarde y noche, trataban de no llamar la atención y el poco dinero que tenían lo utilizaban para víveres, que no duraban mucho tiempo, por aquel tiempo Genma se enteró sobre el lugar mítico de Jusenkyo, donde los mejores artistas marciales entrenaban y sin consultar a Ranma decidió marchar hacía ese lugar, sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían por siempre. El chico recordaba vívidamente aquella fecha, sabía que era martes por la mañana cuando llegaron, la mayor parte de las heridas ya habían sanado y su ímpetu por seguir entrenando era más grande que cualquier cosa, tiene muy en mente aquella patada que le dio a su padre, ese movimiento lo había aprendido de Shun, sintió orgullo, venció a su padre en tan solo un par de movimientos, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando un panda con la ropa de su padre salió del agua a atacarlo, para después caer en la fosa maldita de la chica pelirroja, recuerda el sentimiento de desesperación, esa sensación de ser absorbido por la fosa, aquel burbujeo que nublaba la poca visión que tenía, se sentía raro, sentía su cuerpo diferente, al salir había sentido su transformación, pero no lo podía creer, los días pasaban y Ranma aun creía que estaba en un sueño, desde ese entonces pocas veces hablaba con su padre, y cuando eso sucedía terminaban peleando amargamente. El siguiente pueblo que visitaron había sido el de las amazonas, y sino fuera por el beso de la muerte y la loca idea de Shampoo de querer matarlo en su forma femenina, hubiera sido solamente un viaje sin importancia.

El regreso a Japón fue más sencillo, pues la mayor parte lo hicieron transformados como panda y chica, así las bandas criminales que estaban detrás de ellos no sospechaban nada de su apariencia, Ranma por su parte quería visitar a Shun antes de partir, pero eso no fue posible, estaba triste y sin poder decirle adiós, causando más conflictos entre padre e hijo.

Como era de esperarse, Genma no tenía dinero y emprendieron el viaje de regreso como el de ida, nadando, Ranma estaba cansado, harto y encima de todo, estaba tratando de entender en lo que estaba transformado. Pero las cosas aun no acababan para el chico, en una nueva pelea entre él y su padre, se había enterado que estaba comprometido con una chica a la cual ni siquiera conocía, la cual no sabía sobre su maldición, lo que realmente le desagradaba era el pensar que él era una mujer cuando lo tocaba el agua fría, como alguien podría acercársele sabiendo que era una especie de fenómeno, podría estar en un circo de fenómenos siendo la estrella principal del acto, a Genma parecía no importarle y obligo a Ranma a marchar hacia Nerima, el chico parecía no poder escapar de su destino, luchaba a diario con su padre, ya había dejado de ser un entrenamiento y eran verdaderas peleas encarnizadas entre los dos, muchas veces Ranma descargaba toda su frustración en contra de su padre dejándolo mal herido o Genma en su defensa perdía el control y lastimaba a Ranma y terminaban parando en un hospital de la localidad de donde se encontraran.

Recordó el primer día en que llego a Nerima, jueves de una tarde lluviosa, y no era de extrañarse, padre e hijo se encontraban peleando, Ranma estaba furioso, no quería llegar a la casa de la familia Tendo, tenía miedo de conocer a su futura prometida, tenía miedo de que fuera la burla de todo mundo. Que les diría "Soy Ranma Saotome, y me convierto en mujer y mi padre en panda". Estaba desesperado, no quería enfrentar semejante humillación. Era muy tarde, ya habían llegado, estaba aterrado y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que la vio, Ranma abrió por un instante sus ojos, recordó la primera vez en que la vio, no separo sus ojos de ella – Akane – el chico había salido completamente de su meditación, su mirada era hacía algún lugar lejano, "tengo que verla, tengo que hablar con ella". Limpió todo a su alrededor y salió corriendo.

Brincaba por todo Nerima, nadie podía notarlo, era muy hábil y sigiloso, no quería que nadie lo viera cruzar la ciudad. Calculó que podía llegar a tiempo a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, sería perfecto, podría encontrarse con ella y poder platicar, al estar a unas cuadras de la escuela, decidió girar y entrar por la parte de atrás, sería más fácil entrar por ahí ya que nadie lo notaría, al llegar brinco las rejas y cruzo saltando los campos, estandofrente al edificio principal salto piso por piso para llegar al techo, no había nadie, decidió esperar en una de las esquinas escondido para que no lo vieran, por fin sonaba la campana, Ranma sabía que Akane no tardaría en salir del edificio o en llegar al techo, pensaba que lo más factible es que saliera con sus amigas a comer debajo de un árbol, vio como salían los alumnos, su mirada solo buscaba un objetivo, "ya te encontré" dijo para sí mismo, decidió esperar un poco a que Akane y sus amigas se alejaran del edifico, ellas giraron hacia las canchas, para el chico esto era perfecto, al estar las chicas a la mitad del camino de las canchas significó una señal para Ranma y se dejó caer del edifico, al llegar al suelo, tomo más impulso y velocidad, nadie podía verlo se acercó al grupo de su prometida y sin más tomo en brazos a Akane y desapareció, sus amigas se sorprendieron al principio, pero como era una costumbre en Akane que cosas así le pasaran, no pusieron mucha atención y siguieron su camino.

La pareja casi volaba por las canchas de la escuela – ¡Sueltame Ranma! – decía Akane con un leve sonrojo en la cara, mientras que Ranma buscaba donde sentarse con ella, al ver los árboles decidió que lo mejor sería subir al más alto, al llegar Akane seguía sonrojada, y le dio algunos pequeños golpes a Ranma - ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima ¡pervertido! – Ranma solo la vió y sonrió – Y todavía te ríes – Seguía reclamándole – Sólo vengo a hablar contigo Akane, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? – Le contestó el chico mirándola a los ojos, Akane quiso mirar para otro lado, no soportaba cuando su prometido la miraba a los ojos, porque podía desarmarla, perdía toda esa seguridad que la caracterizaba.

– Bueno, podrías decirme ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te descubren te suspenderán más días – le decía la chica algo preocupada mezclado con enojo

– Sólo vengo a platicar contigo, y a ver si comíamos juntos –

– Sabes que si te ve el director te hará suspender y no puedes darte ese lujo –

– Ya lo sé no me tienes que estar regañando, además no me has dicho si quieres comer conmigo – le decía el chico con cierta insistencia y esperanza.

– La verdad es que quedé de comer con mis amigas, así que por favor bájame antes de que te dé un buen golpe –

– Vamos Akane, esta semana casi no nos hemos visto, aunque sea come hoy conmigo –

– Ya te dije que no puedo, quede de comer con ellas, tenemos cosas que hacer y planear – Akane seguía esquivando la mirada de Ranma que trataba de encontrar sus ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tienes que hacer con ellas? –

– Es algo que no te importa, así que déjame en paz – le contestaba Akane ya un poco fastidiada y queriendo salir de esa situación

– Bueno, vamos al cine cuando salgas de la escuela –

–No, tengo entrenamiento de voleibol hasta tarde –

– Entonces después de tu entrenamiento, te espero, nos vamos y yo invito ¿qué dices? –

– No Ranma, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, por favor entiende y ya bájame, me tengo que ir –

– Anda Akane y tu elijes la película – era su ultimo gancho para convencer a su prometida.

– No Ranma, te dije que ya tengo planes, lo siento, ahora por favor ya vete, si te llega a ver el director o algún maestro te suspenderán durante más días –

– Como quieras – Un poco decepcionado y molesto tomó a Akane entre sus brazos y juntos bajaron del árbol.

Ranma algo molesto solo dijo un adiós a su prometida sin voltearla a ver y comenzó a brincar para salir de la escuela – Aa...dios Ran…ma – alcanzo a pronunciar Akane un poco triste y comenzó a buscar a sus amigas para poder comer.

El chico estaba de mal humor y comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad, poco le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pensó en regresar al bosque pero no tenía muchos ánimos de estar allá, fue a sentarse a un parque y después a caminar por la zona comercial de Nerima, entro en una librería para pasar el rato, comenzó a hacerse tarde , pensó en ir a buscar a Akane, pero seguía molesto con ella, "Y yo todavía que voy para buscarte", lo mejor sería regresar a casa para comer, ya para ese entonces sabrían todos que estaría suspendido por lo menos otro día.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo y empezaba a enrojecerse el cielo, Ranma solo miraba el suelo y sus pies, sin percatarse de nada, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Hola chico guapo, no tardaste mucho en venir por mi – Ranma levanto la vista y ahí estaba ella, traía puesto el vestido azul que ayer estaba en la vitrina – Bueno no te quedes ahí y vámonos, muero de hambre guapo, por cierto ¿Qué tal se me ve el vestido? – y se abrazó al brazo de Ranma. El chico solo pudo pronunciar su nombre – Ren – y siguieron su camino.


	5. Dos diálogos en silencio

5. Dos diálogos en silencio

Habían pasado algunos días y en la casa de la familia Tendo se podía sentir una tensa calma, Ranma no quería prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía, pues sería pensar en ella, y seguía enojado por lo que había pasado en el árbol de la escuela durante el almuerzo, por su parte Akane, llegaba todos los días ya muy tarde en la noche y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle que donde pasaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche, cuando Kasumi le pregunto, lo único que contestaba era que estaba entrenando y se le hacía tarde. Entre los dos solo cruzaban algunas miradas y palabras perdidas, parecía que Akane quería evitar cualquier forma de confrontar a Ranma, por su parte el chico se cansó de la actitud de su prometida y decidió visitar a Ukyo para ayudarle en el restaurante y poder ganar algunas monedas extras con la propina.

La tarde antes de volver de su suspensión, Ranma se encontró con Ren y fueron a cenar, la chica conocía una infinidad de lugares para comer, desde muy caros, hasta simples puestos en donde la comida era barata pero exquisita. Ranma se ponía algo nervioso cuando estaba con Ren, pero ella siempre estaba riendo y jugándole bromas al chico, le decía que nunca había conocido a un hombre tan atento como él, y era cierto, Genma por su parte siempre trato de educar a Ranma para ser un caballero y últimamente Nodoka le daba algunos consejos o pequeños regaños para que su comportamiento fuera mejor. Ren siempre caminaba abrazada del brazo de Ranma, su sonrisa fresca nunca desaparecía, sus ojos eran directos, pero en el fondo escondían algún misterio, un secreto perdido que era imposible no ser atraído por ellos. Tenía la tenacidad de Nabiki, pero no era codiciosa, al contrario, ella decidió invitarle la comida a Ranma, el chico estaba muy agradecido pues no tenía mucho dinero para gastar de tal forma, Ren le contaba una infinidad de cosas y a Ranma por su parte le gustaba escucharla, tal vez era la forma tan rápida que hablaba, la alegría y su sonrisa lo que le gustaba, no la interrumpía la miraba y sonreía. Al terminar la cena Ranma la acompañó cerca de su vivienda, Ren le impidió acercarse más alegando, que aún no se conocían mucho y diciéndole en un tono muy coqueto "te lo tienes que ganar chico guapo" le guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo agitando la mano diciéndole adiós al chico.

Al regresar de su cena se volvió a encontrar con Akane en la puerta de la casa, ella solo le dijo buenas noches y entró, Ranma se empezaba a fastidiar de la situación, toda esa noche se quedó pensando en que había hecho para que su prometida lo tratara de esa manera, pensó que tal vez estaría estresada por el torneo de voleibol, ella era muy competitiva y no le gustaba perder, quiso dormir pensando en que esa podría ser una razón, "esta vez no he hecho nada malo" y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar había recordado la cena con Ren y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y se aseo un poco, se preparó para su entrenamiento matutino, al bajar al baño se encontró con Kasumi a quien le dio los buenos días – Kasumi, ¿sabes si Akane ya regreso de correr? – La mayor de los Tendo le respondió que Akane había salido a entrenar con su equipo de voleibol, y que estaría fuera todo el día. El chico prefirió no saber nada más, y se fue a encerrar toda la mañana al dojo.

Al pasar el medio día Ranma salió exhausto, tomo una ducha y comió un poco, sabía que Akane no regresaría pronto, decidió salir a caminar un rato. Se encontró caminando en dirección al restaurante de Ukyo, al llegar esta no se encontraba, "Tal vez decidió sacar el carrito ambulante y probar suerte en algún punto de la ciudad" después fue un rato al bosque a meditar, regreso para la comida, solo Kasumi estaba en la casa, comió con ella y los dos salieron a comprar algunas cosas para los alimentos de la semana. Kasumi como siempre caminaba con su sonrisa mientras Ranma cargaba las bolsas de todo lo que Kasumi compraba, estaban a dos calles del local en donde Ren trabajaba, Ranma sintió ganas de ver a la chica, pero no podía dejar a Kasumi sola con todas las bolsas, así que solo siguió caminando. Pero lo que no había notado era que Ren estaba cerca de él y lo había visto, se encontraba comiendo y solo vio como el chico se alejó, sonrió mientras veía como se perdía en el horizonte, ella se había dado cuenta que Ranma volteó a la dirección del local.

De regreso en la casa, Ranma se puso a ver un poco de tele, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y todavía nadie regresaba, Kasumi preparaba la cena, al terminar se sentó con Ranma para disfrutar de un poco de sopa, arroz y té. Al terminar Ranma se encargó de los platos para que Kasumi pudiera descansar un poco, escucho como se abría la puerta y por los pasos que se escuchaban sabía que se trataría de Akane. El chico sabía que si se encontraba con ella comenzarían a discutir se apuró para terminar pero al querer salir de la cocina se encontró de frente con ella, se quedó inmóvil al verla, ella por su parte se sorprendió pues no esperaba encontrarse con su prometido cara a cara, el nerviosismo en los dos se hizo presente, parecían dos piedras una frente a la otra, no hablaban solo se veían, tenían miedo de cometer algún movimiento en falso, la temperatura entre los dos chicos aumentaba, el primero en moverse fue Ranma, su cuerpo se movió torpemente y choco con Akane, sus manos tomaron la cintura de la chica, Ranma intentaba hablar para pedirle perdón, sus manos parecían no querer responder y no soltaba a la chica, Akane estaba sonrojada, estaba inmóvil y veía a Ranma, sus manos por fin respondían, pero no para soltar a la chica, con cierta timidez y con algo de fuerza acercaba más a Akane a su cuerpo, la chica quiso poner algo de resistencia, pero al instante cedió, Akane ahora era la que se acercaba, los dos se veían intensamente, Las manos de Ranma seguían posadas en su cintura, con una de sus manos Akane tomaba el hombro de su prometido – Aka…ne – logra pronunciar Ranma, la chica se encontraba a escasos centímetros, Ranma acercaba su cara a la de sus prometida, los dos sabían perfectamente que estaba sucediendo, sus labios estaban a punto de chocar, Akane tomo suavemente la cara de Ranma para acercarlo más a ella, Ranma tomo cierta iniciativa tomo firmemente el cuerpo de su prometida, Akane estaba hipnotizada, Ranma estaba poseído, sentían la respiración del otro, el calor emanado de los dos cuerpos, Akane olía tan fresca a un perfume suave con su piel tan fina, sus labios jugaban a encontrarse, se estaban fusionando en uno , sus labios se rosaban y justo en ese momento donde parecían fundirse en uno y el tiempo era eterno, la voz de Kasumi se hizo presente, Akane inmediatamente y casi por instinto soltó a Ranma y lo empujo lo más lejos que pudo, el chico estaba sorprendido, Kasumi vio a su hermana y la saludo con su eterna sonrisa, volteo a ver a Ranma y noto el estado tan peculiar del chico.

Kasumi sirvió la cena para su hermana, mientras Ranma las acompañaba en silencio, tratando de buscar la mirada de su prometida, la cual no fue devuelta por ella, Akane escondió sus ojos en los platos y evitaba tener que ver a Ranma, ella estaba visiblemente alterada y nerviosa, un poco triste y decaído el chico se sintió de nuevo vulnerable ante la situación, decepcionado Ranma se excusó y subió a su cuarto a tratar de descansar y pesar que es lo que había pasado.

Mientras Akane y Kasumi estaban en el comedor, Akane había terminado su cena, se veía tranquila, pero su hermana mayor sabía que algo necesitaba – Dime Akane, ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Akane no se sorprendió, sabía que Kasumi podía leer lo que pasaba con ella, y era verdad, Akane necesitaba hablar con su hermana pues era en quien más confiaba, las dos comenzaron una plática a voz baja, Akane comenzó a hablar, Kasumi solo escuchaba con atención, pocas veces se podía ver a la mayor de los Tendo con cara seria, pero por lo que Akane platicaba se notaba que era algo importante. Después de algunos minutos, las dos quedaron en silencio, pensativas, Akane estaba esperando una respuesta de su hermana, Kasumi por fin levanto la cabeza, vio directamente a su hermana menor a los ojos y con cierta tranquilidad comenzó a platicar con ella de nuevo;

– Akane ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? –

– Si Kasumi, estoy segura, he tomado la decisión y sé que será la correcta –

– Y piensas decirle algo. Yo creo que no deberías esconderle nada y menos algo como esto, se más sincera con él –

– No puedo decirle nada por el momento, sé que será muy difícil y duro para él, pero tendrá que superarlo, no puedo esperar más tiempo Kasumi, por favor entiéndeme –

– Yo te entiendo hermanita, pero creo que deberías de ser más directa con él, esto puede complicar muchas cosas –

– Lo sé, pero así tendrá que ser, ya no hay vuelta atrás –

– Pero… –

– Solo te pido que confíes en mí y guardes mi secreto, nadie debe saberlo y mucho menos Ranma –

– Esta bien Akane, no diré nada, confió en ti, sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo –

– Gracias Kasumi –

Las dos chicas terminaron de recoger los platos y después cada quien subió a su cuarto. Akane se acomodaba en su cama, sus dedos se posaron en sus labios e inmediatamente quedó sumida en un sueño profundo con una sonrisa dibujada.


	6. Lentes de sol para la oscuridad

6 Lentes de sol para la oscuridad

– Sabes que tienes que entender lo que está pasando, estas segura de que quieres continuar con lo nuestro, tu sabes que estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante o de parar esto, pero la decisión es tuya, ¿Qué me dices Akane? – La chica quedó pensativa durante algunos instantes, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta podría definir su futuro para siempre, últimamente dudaba mucho de las cosas, pero las resolvía rápidamente, pero esto, esto era otra cosa, era diferente, sabía que muchas cosas dependían de lo que respondiera, tenía que responder, tenía que regresar a casa, tendría que dar alguna explicación de cómo es que la tarde del domingo había desparecido durante tanto tiempo, ahora muchas cosas se juntaban en su cabeza, que pasaría si se iba, o de que no respondiera, ella sabía que tarde o temprano él le haría esa pregunta, pero nunca imagino que sería precisamente esa tarde, se vio encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, sentía una presión por querer responder, pero aún no estaba lista para hacerlo, aun no lo estaba, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo – yo… yo no lo sé, necesito un poco más de tiempo – su voz se quebraba un poco mientras respondía, estaba insegura de que lo estaba diciendo, ella en verdad quería responder a esa pregunta, pero no sabía lo que quería, no estaba preparada como ella lo había pensado – Tienes que decirme Akane, no podemos seguir así, y lo sabes – la chica trataba de esconder su mirada porque sabía que él tenía razón, ella tarde o temprano tendría que responder, y parecía que el momento había llegado, Akane levantó su cara y empezó a decir – yo … – las cosas se ponían muy difíciles y su pensamiento se nublaba, ¿Estaría segura de lo que estaba contestando?, parecía que las palabras saldrían solas de su boca, sin que ella supiera lo que en verdad decía o si eso es lo que en verdad quería – yo… yo – empezaba a balbucear, subió su mirada directamente a los ojos que esperaban su respuesta, ella suplicaba por piedad, pidiendo en silencio que el interrogatorio se detuviera, quería salir de ahí, quería correr lejos y alejarse de todo – yo … – no podía seguir pero tendría que hacerlo, ella lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta, ya lo había platicado con Kasumi, si tan solo se sintiera así de segura como la noche anterior, todo era más fácil en ese momento, pero ahora era diferente, era una realidad y el tiempo parecía hacerse más largo de lo necesario y las cosas se hacían más pesadas porque recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de Ranma, como la había tomado del cuerpo y eso la estaba poniendo más nerviosa – vamos Akane, dime cuál es tu respuesta – le preguntaban, más y más presión, ella tenía que hablar, tenía que decidir, tenía que contestar, si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo, un poco más, es lo que quería, pero empezaba a sentir el peso de sus decisiones – yo no lo sé, discúlpame pero aun necesito un poco más de tiempo – respondió la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ver nada quería salir corriendo, pero sus piernas se quedaron inmóviles. Parecía que el espíritu de aquella chica temperamental, orgullosa y tan fuerte se estaba quebrando, sus piernas habían perdido toda fuerza y estaba por caer, hasta que los brazos de su interlocutor la sostuvieron, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, estaba cansada, con sus brazos se agarró fuertemente a los brazos del chico, y hundió su cara en su pecho, para tratar de esconder el llanto que era inevitable, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, era algo que no soportaba, pero ahí estaba, llorando en silencio mientras la abrazaban, Akane se sentía desarmada, solo quería que el tiempo no siguiera avanzando y que el silencio se hiciera su amigo de nuevo, no quería moverse, no quería regresar a casa, todo sería un desastre si la vieran llegar así, no podía contener su llanto mientras dos brazos la consolaban, trataba de hundir más y más su cara en aquel pecho para esconder aquellos sollozos salidos desde su alma, tantas palabras y decisiones se agolpaban en sus recuerdos, tantas cosas que quiso cambiar y nunca se atrevió, "Tantas cosas que viví contigo y tantas cosas que te quise decir y nunca me atreví, fui una tonta… todo cambió cuando tu llegaste" ese pensamiento daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de la chica. Akane se aferraba a no querer dejar de llorar, no podía parar, estaba cansada, quería salir corriendo y esconderse en algún lugar para que nadie la viera, quería estar sola para llorar tranquilamente, sin ninguna presión y tal vez así podría estar más calmada para tomar una decisión, ahora se sentía con el cuerpo sin fuerza, como si estuviera encadenada "Por qué salí de casa? no debí venir hoy, fue mi error" pensaba mientras sus lagrimas seguían escurriendo en sus lindos ojos, necesitaba que la rescataran, que la sacaran de ahí. Akane se aferro a los dos brazos que la sostenían, trato de ponerse en marcha aun a pesar de no poder ver bien y de que sus piernas no respondían a lo que ella quería, esos dos brazos la sujetaban y ella se sujetaba más fuerte, por fin logro regresar en sí, separo su cara para poder respirar mejor, estaba indefensa, sentía que todo lo que estaba pensando era irreal, respiraba aun con cierta dificultad por el llanto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su mirada estaba perdida, algo triste, sus brazos seguían aferrados a aquel cuerpo, el tiempo se había vuelto largo, como si no pasara nada en el mundo exterior, Akane esta vez ya sin lagrimas en los ojos con sus brazos se sujeto más fuerte en un abrazo menos lleno de desesperación y mucho más cálido y tierno, esa sensación de querer salir corriendo casi había desaparecido, y el rojizo sol le daba un color especial a su bello rostro.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y Akane seguía abrazada, en silencio, reconfortándose de sus pensamientos, había olvidado la presión que tenía, solo estaba sin querer moverse, así se sentía bien, mientras, los minutos pasaban y el rojo del cielo se había vuelto una delgada línea en el horizonte de un azul oscuro, la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer y la noche empezaba a dar signos de vida, las luminarias se encendían en la calle y las luces en las casas comenzaban a surgir. Ninguno de los dos se movía, no tenían porque si la comodidad y el silencio de los dos eran más que suficiente en ese momento, aun a pesar de eso, Akane sabía que algún día tendría que responder a esa pregunta y el tiempo se estaba acabando, "pero hoy no será ese día" pensó, y eso la tranquilizaba. Sabía que el tiempo se acababa y tendría que regresar a casa, pero aun no estaba preparada para moverse, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa y enfrentar un inminente interrogatorio de toda la familia, también sabía que si se hacía más tarde, Ranma no tardaría en salir en su búsqueda y quería evitar un momento incomodo con su prometido. Poco a poco soltó aquellos brazos y se desprendió del cuerpo que le dio refugio durante su incontrolable llanto, no estaba muy segura de querer irse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, con un brinco de nuevo lo volvió a abrazar para despedirse y él correspondió su abrazo y parecían fundirse en mas que una larga despedida.

Ukyo caminaba hacia su casa, había ido al baño público a tomar un merecido descanso, el día había sido algo pesado pues decidió abrir su restaurante, parecía que no podría darse abasto con la gente que había decidido comer fuera de su casa, caminaba y pensaba que si Ranma no hubiera llegado habría sido un completo desastre, los dos trabajaron tan duro para poder sacar el día adelante.

No tenía mucho que ofrecer en su pequeña estancia arriba del local, no tenía teléfono solo un par de focos que alumbraban la habitación, tenía un pequeño baño pero no contaba con una regadera, solo contaba con su cama un escritorio sencillo y un modesto closet, tenía un pequeño teléfono en el restaurante para que los clientes preguntaran por el menú del día pero realmente no lo usaba de manera personal salvo aquellas veces que marcaba para hablar con su papá, tampoco contaba con una televisión, pero a pesar de todo vivía de manera muy cómoda, ella no necesitaba más, "Tal vez Ranma se hubiera sentido muy austero viviendo aquí" era el pensamiento que le llego a la chica, de vez en cuando suspiraba por el amor imposible que sentía por su amigo de la infancia.

Caminaba pausadamente pues le encantaba disfrutar aquellos momentos en donde no era aun de noche, pero la tarde ya había muerto, el cielo estaba oscuro pero a la vez aun había una luz natural que iluminaba las calles resistiéndose a desaparecer mientras que las primeras luminarias volvían a despertar. Se dirigía hacia el área comercial pues quería darse alguno pequeños regalos y tenía el dinero suficiente para poder consentirse un poco, por su mente pasaban un par de libros y un vestido, o tal vez un reloj y un postre, tenía aun tiempo para decidir y le faltaban algunas cuadras y las tiendas tardarían un poco más en cerrar su puertas. – ¿Y si le compro un regalo a Ranma? creo que se merece algo, últimamente ha sido muy lindo y me ha ayudado mucho en el negocio, nunca quiere aceptar su parte de las propinas – Se decía así misma, tal vez buscaría algún regalo para su amigo, después de todo esos días en donde se aparecía Ranma era cuando más se llenaba el restaurante. Busco algunos libros que le interesaban y luego fue a probarse un par de vestidos, no sabía por cual se decidiría.

Sin que Ukyo supera algo, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de una boutique de ropa de mujer, era un lugar perfecto para buscar vestidos, pero se detuvo una tienda antes maravillada por algunos lentes de sol, "Nunca he visto a Ranma con uno de esos, debería de regalarle unos, se vería tan bien" mientras un pequeño empujón la sacaba de su concentración y pensamientos – Discúlpame mucho no te vi y llevo prisa, de nuevo te pido disculpas – una chica se alejo corriendo y agitando su brazo, era la misma Ren que había chocado con la amiga de la infancia de Ranma – Bueno por lo menos tuvo la decencia de pedirme disculpas – mientras Ukyo soltaba una pequeña risa al ver aquella chica corriendo tan desesperadamente.

Ukyo se había decidido por comprarse una blusa, un sweater y un par de libros, decidió hacer un pequeño sacrificio que pudiera costear y le compro unos lentes para sol a Ranma, pensaba que si el chico no quería recibir nada de las propinas, de menos se había ganado aquel regalo, pues siempre que necesitaba de alguien, él se aparecía para ayudarla sin querer recibir nada a cambio. Ranma a pesar de lo que muchos creían en la escuela había madurado en ese sentido, y su amiga de la infancia podía notarlo "Es popular por los problemas que le acarrean los demás, bueno y por Akane, par de bobos".

Mientras Ukyo regresaba a su casa, en una pequeña esquina veía a dos personas abrazarse fuertemente, pensaba que se veían lindos aun que se notaba que aquella chica parecía querer escapar y al mismo tiempo quedarse así, al irse acercando la imagen se iba aclarando poco a poco, y empezó a reconocer aquel cabello y peinado así como la ropa hasta que finalmente reconoció aquel cuerpo y la parte del rostro que alcanzaba a ver "no puede ser ella, no puede tratarse de ella, debe de ser un error" pensaba un poco alarmada pero mucho más angustiada, por alguna razón un miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, no sabía si debía seguir caminando, detenerse o regresar por donde había caminado, cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y se dirigía directamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella pareja, rezaba porque no la notaran, porque no la vieran pasar al lado de ellos, comenzó a acelerar su paso para tratar de escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y sin ser vista, al pasar al lado de aquella pareja, todo lo que no quería averiguar fue mucho más claro, solo bajo la mirada lo mas que pudo para tratar de esconder su rostro entre su cabello, al parecer la pareja ni siquiera había notado que alguien pasó cerca de ellos – Era ella, lo sé, no tengo ninguna duda ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo Akane? –


End file.
